


Навечно

by Siberia_Otaku_Saiten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten/pseuds/Siberia_Otaku_Saiten
Summary: Тяжело быть правителем и отцом одновременно





	Навечно

**Author's Note:**

> Конкурс сетературы Siberia Otaku Saiten 2017, фанфикшен.

Мне не хватает слов описать всю ненависть, что сейчас сидит в моем сердце...

— Я люблю ее...

«Люблю.. ее...»

Эти чертовы слова эхом отдаются в моей голове.. хотя нет.. в самом сердце. Где-то под коркой толстого слоя льда, в котором оно было заморожено. Только твои поступки могут так сильно отражаться на мне.  
Чертова девка, как она посмела забрать тебя, вырвать из моих рук. Она — никто, ничтожна, как и весь этот прогнивший мир вокруг нас. Она — грязь, что смеет осквернять самое дорогое — нас и нашу тонкую связь, которую я и сам вполне сумел разрушить за последнее время. 

«Люблю...»

Ее.. почему ты любишь ее. Неужели так трудно было выбрать любую другую безголовую эльфийку в нашем королевстве, но с более высоким статусом и положением. И тогда мне было бы плевать. Я бы выполнил свой отеческий долг и стал бы просто ждать наследников. 

— Нет...

Не ври себе глупый идиот.. не смог бы...

Ты не смог бы...

«Не смог».  
Ты же давно уже чувствуешь в себе эту чертову тяжесть, эту едкую боль.. черноту, что засела в твоем сердце и полыхает там жарким кострищем, лишь от одной мысли о нем. О сыне, таком родном и безумно схожим с тобой. Вы же, как две капли воды похожи, словно отражение в зеркале. 

— Ты продолжение меня, я вижу в тебе часть себя...

Глупое безрассудство, к чему же приведет оно меня вновь..

Великий владыка... Безрассуден... 

***  
Твой очередной поход на границы леса закончился ранением. И все из-за того лишь, что прикрыл от разящего удара меча свою извечную спутницу. Ненавистная эльфийка, да пусть она умрет хоть тысячи раз, лишь бы ты не смел калечить свое совершенное тело. Ты будущий владыка, мой наследник. Ты не смеешь ставить свою жизнь под угрозу из-за глупой деревенщины. Это она должна защищать тебя от каждой неудачно летящей стрелы и любой другой опасности, что может нависнуть над тобой. Не иначе...

Не могу смотреть, как ты весь бледный лежишь в своих покоях, почти сливаясь с серебряными покрывалами. Слишком бледен, даже для эльфа, почти неживой, тяжелое дыхание и взмокший от боли лоб. Лекари сделали все что могли, да что уж, я сам приложил свои силы к твоему выздоровление, но все впустую. Яд, которым был отравлен меч, слишком неизведан, от него нет лекарств, кроме как очистить организм от его воздействия и теперь просто ждать. 

«Ждать, чем все это закончится...»

«Все закончится...» 

Мне хочется выть от внутренней боли, что раздирает мое неутешное сердце, когда в очередной раз медленно приоткрываю плотную дверь твоих покоев и захожу внутрь. Лишь после характерного звука за спиной, когда понимаю, что дверь закрылась, срываюсь спешной походкой к твоей кровати и падаю перед ней на колени. Сегодня у тебя случился криз, говорят ты бился в агонии, задыхался, кричал от боли, но продолжал кричать лишь одно имя...

«Мое имя».

Ты звал меня.. меня. Своего отца, который по воле судьбы, просто не мог оказать в эти минуты рядом с тобой. Все эти советы на почве войн и создания хрупкого мира. Я всем своим нутром чувствовал, как тебе плохо. Сидя там и слушая уже тысячную тираду о правильном выборе расстановки войск, я стискивал зубы от рвущегося наружу воя отчаяния. Я не мог оказаться рядом, не мог взять тебя за руку и забрать всю твою боль. 

«Я не мог ничего».

Лишь сидел и старался вслушаться в их слова, вновь напуская на свое лицо маску безразличия и холодного равнодушия.

«Лишь ты один достоин всех чувств, что хранятся глубоко внутри меня».

Беру тебя за хрупкое, исхудавшее запястье. Ты слишком бледен, уже почти невесом. Поглаживаю своими пальцами твою ладонь, пытаюсь растереть эту бледность, дать твоей коже вновь нужный оттенок, но не выходит. Эта белизна не покидает твое хрупкое тело и, мне уже начинает казаться, что даже усиливается. Подношу ладонь к губам и мягко касаюсь ими каждого пальца, целую внутреннюю часть ладони, запястье. Твое тело вновь охватывает озноб, и я понимаю, что это в последний раз. Сердце охватывает ужас, его сдавливает болью настолько, что и я сам теряюсь в попытке вздохнуть. Вскакиваю на ноги и, не соображая, что делаю, хватаю тебя за плечи и вздергиваю с подушки, начинаю трясти, пытаясь привести тебя в чувства. Но ты все также продолжаешь быть без сознания. 

«Прошу очнись...» 

Твое дыхание становится все хуже. Ты лишь сильнее обмяк в моих руках и уже начинаешь вновь валиться на подушки, как я срываюсь и подхватываю тебя на руки. Быстрым порывом выхожу с тобой на руках на балкон, забывая о том, что ты обнажен и прикрыт лишь тонким слоем покрывала, мне плевать, я хочу лишь дать тебе больше воздуха.

— Дыши Леголас... прошу...

Ты стонешь сквозь боль, твое тело изгибается в жуткой судороге, и я слышу хриплый, срывающийся вой от боли. Это ужасно, мое сердце в очередной раз обливается потоком алой крови, сжимаясь в кулак. Руками же крепче перехватываю тебя, не давая телу от боли выгнуться в неестественной позе и дать переломить хоть что-нибудь. 

«Не смей умирать... слышишь...»

«Не смей умирать...»

«Не смей...» 

— Не смей... Леголас... Не смей... — собственный голос срывается, когда ты в очередной судороге заходишься в крике, и я вижу, как с приоткрытых губ начинает течь струйка крови. Ноги подкашиваются, и я сам обессилено падаю на пол вместе с тобой, но все также продолжая крепко прижимать тебя к себе. Ты стонешь от резкого действия, после чего на секунду затихаешь, от чего мне хочется разорвать от боли и ужаса себе всю грудную клетку, освобождаю руку, что держала твои ноги, давая им свободно лечь на холодной поверхность мраморного пола балкона. Хватаю уже теперь свободной кистью руки тебя за подбородок и всматриваюсь в бледное, почти мертвое лицо. Ты так и не просыпаешься, ты спишь.. ты спишь...

«Спишь... Спишь...» 

Сам не понимая, я лишь пытаюсь изменить реальность, попытаться не дать случиться неизбежному и уже очевидному, хотя бы у себя в голове. Мысли путаются, рвутся, собираются в хаотичную кучу и разрываются на части от беспомощности. А я лишь продолжаю смотреть в твое бледное, понурое лицо и задыхаться от собственной боли, что сейчас рвет меня на куски.  
Затишье проходит, и ты вновь начинаешь дрожать, после чего извиваешься в моих руках, изгибаешься так, что я не верю, что так вообще возможно. Инстинктивно хватаешь полы моей мантии и сжимаешь ткань настолько сильно, что она рвется. И кричишь, стонешь.. хрипишь от боли... Уже почти безмолвно приоткрывая и закрывая свои обветренные и пересохшие губы.  
  
— Отец...

Тихий шепот, явно в бреду срывается с этих самых изувеченных губ и накрывает меня потоком тепла. Приподнимаю тебя рукой за плечи выше и провожу свободной рукой по щеке.

— Да, я здесь.. я рядом...

Ты вновь что-то неразборчиво шепчешь, изгибаясь в очередной судороге, и продолжаешь рвать на мне мантию. Глажу твои волосы ладонью, вплетая пальцы в светлые волосы, пытаясь хоть так немного успокоить тебя, но все тщетно. Я вижу, как очередная струйка крови начала спускаться по уже очерченному пути вниз на твою тонкую бледную шею. Стираю ее пальцами, чувствую солоноватый запах в воздухе и понимаю, что эта кровь такая же, что и течет внутри меня. 

«Почему умираешь ты.. а не я?»

Ты расслабляешься и лишь крупно дрожишь, после очередной порции боли, я смотрю на твое измученное лицо, твое исхудавшее тело за время болезни. На тебя, на того, кого тысячи лет держал рядом, воспитывал, любил. Все слишком сложно в нашем мире, я не смог удержать сына около себя дольше, не смог вовремя дать волю своим чувствам и именно поэтому они и разрывают меня сейчас. Я смотрю на тебя и понимаю, что теперь они умрут во мне навсегда.

«Навечно».

Ты заходишься в очередном крике боли, изгибаешься настолько сильно, что я не успеваю сразу же подхватить твое тело и крепко прижать к себе. Хрипишь.. и навеки успокаиваешься, произнося лишь обрывки фраз, которые навсегда будут выжжены клеймом в моем израненном болью сердце...

— Люблю... Отец...

Ты оставляешь меня одного, навечно в этом бессмертном для нас мире, а я лишь продолжаю сидеть с тобой на руках и не смею даже оторвать взгляд от твоего лица. Не замечаю, как оно начинает расплываться перед глазами от слез, что стали стекать с моего лица и разбиваться крупными каплями о мрамор и теперь уже такую же холодную кожу твоих плеч.

«Люблю...»


End file.
